


You are so irresponsible that it's annoying!

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Eli and Umi had enough of Honoka being irresponsible and Eli came up with this crazy idea to get Honoka more mature: get Honoka pregnant





	You are so irresponsible that it's annoying!

**Author's Note:**

> a request by Mr. Orange 
> 
> i would have this done sooner but i lost the file, twice and i needed help writing it rip me
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy :3

Eli and Umi are pissed. 

 

They were forced to do all the student council work while Honoka had to make up work from class. She was sleeping in class and the teacher gave her more work as punishment. The rest of the muse members were there too helping with all the work but it still bothered Eli and Umi. It doesn't help that Honoka piled up all the work, probably over due work is in the pile. Luckily most of the work was finished quickly, but it's just doesn't seem like Honoka at all. 

 

After two hours of the group working, they got enough done that Honoka can finish on her own on Eli and Umi's request. The group except Eli and Umi left. They stayed to do a little organization. "I can't believe her! Making all of us do all that work because she keeps sleeping in class all the time!" Umi was at her last straw. Don't get her wrong, she loves Honoka dearly but she can't stand this terrible habit. "We got to get her more mature, or else nothing will get done!" Eli and Umi stared at each other for a sec, getting an amazing idea on how to solve this. "WE NEED TO GET HER PREGNANT!" Eli said immediately. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ELI?!" Umi yelled. 

 

"Well what were you going to say?" Eli said. 

 

"We can be more strict on Honoka, why the fuck do you think it's a good idea to get Honoka pregnant?"

 

"Think about it, with Honoka having a child. She would be able to understand the responsibilities she has to do."

 

"Don't you think that's not going to work?"

 

"It won't hurt it try, would it?"

 

Now Umi was thinking, how can Honoka be more responsible by being pregnant? Wouldn't the kid be in the way on her work? But than again, Honoka can learn her lesson on letting her work piling up. After a moment, Umi had made up her mind. "Alright, let's get her pregnant." Eli and Umi walked to the classroom Honoka was in, she was alone and she was asleep. Not surprising. They walked in the classroom, closing the door. "Honoka, wake up." Eli said petting Honoka, she didn't wake up. 

"HONOKA WAKE UP!" Umi yelled, now she's awake. "WAHH! Umi-chan! Don't scare me like that!" Honoka said as she fell off her chair. "You're so mad today Umi-chan! Do you want me to help you relieve some stress? I know the perfect way!" Honoka goes under Umi's skirt and purrs against Umi's cock. 

 

"Well what about me?" Eli said as she took her cock out. Honoka took it in her mouth with hunger in her eyes. Honoka looks up at Eli as she sucks her growing erection and jerks Umi off. Every once and a while she switches. Both Eli and Umi are close. "Come on! Give Honoka a snack!" Honoka said she jerks both of them off. "I'M CUMMING" Eli and Umi said in union as they covered Honoka in their thick seed. 

 

They gave Honoka no time to lick it all off her face. They stripped her and licked her all over. Eli started to lick Honoka at her pussy and Umi sucked on Honoka's boobs. Honoka was moaning and panting loudly. If anyone was in the building, they could her clearly. Umi took as an opportunity to shove her dick in her mouth and Eli to put her dick inside. Honoka was moaning so much that Umi didn't need to thrust in and out of her mouth. Eli was pounding away, getting as deep as possible. 

 

Then Umi took her cock out of Honoka's mouth and put it in her ass. "I-I'm cumming!" Honoka shouted as she reached her climax. Not too long later, Eli and Umi came inside Honoka. They laid down on the floor trying to catch their breath. Honoka smiled. 

 

A week later she found out she was pregnant.


End file.
